


If You'd Only Say Yes

by diamonds_and_rust



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Professor Kink, Smut, Some Plot, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamonds_and_rust/pseuds/diamonds_and_rust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Charles decide to hit the town. Charles is flirting with women in a bar, but hears your thoughts. Those thoughts are rather sinful, too. Luckily, he’s not mad about these thoughts. Quite the opposite, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You'd Only Say Yes

_God damn it, Charles, can’t you let me live for five seconds?_

Today he was wearing a suit, and as if that wasn’t bad enough, he had rolled up the sleeves. You could see the veins in his arms and watched as the cords of his muscles flexed as he gestured and lifted his glass to his lips.

“What the fuck, Xavier?” you mumbled under your breath. You felt like punching him and sucking his dick, which admittedly wasn’t the best mixture of emotions, but in all fairness to you, the man needed to come with a warning label. No man had any right to be that hot. Every time you saw him, it was like he was purposefully trying to reduce you to a puddle of hormones.

Hopefully he wasn’t reading your mind, otherwise you’d die of embarrassment. It was hard controlling your attraction to him, especially when every little thing he did drove you crazy. And the thing that drove you the craziest was the fact that he always tried to pick up women at bars and pubs. Could you really say anything about it? No. Yet that didn’t change the fact that you were jealous. Sometimes Raven would notice and intervene silently on your behalf, and you were grateful for that.

But Raven wasn’t here to help you out tonight. No, instead, you had stupidly agreed to accompany him to one of his favorite bars. You hated watching him flirt with someone else, but you wanted him to be happy. If only you were a little more brave.

Still, just because you weren’t the one he was actively trying to seduce didn’t mean you couldn’t enjoy the view. So you slipped quietly into your thoughts and waited for the night to be over.

_I want to pull his hair and climb him like a tree._

As he was listening to a lovely blonde woman talk about her job, Charles’ expression flickered briefly into something akin to disbelief before relaxing again. Someone was projecting their sexual thoughts quite loudly. Not unusual, especially in a bar, but the thought seemed to be directed at him specifically.

At first, he assumed it was the blonde -Maria, he was pretty sure that was her name- but, no, she was thinking about her job still. Then who the hell was thinking sexual thoughts about him? Charles blinked hard. Maybe he was being paranoid. The alcohol was probably going to his head. But then he heard another thought that confirmed

_I wonder if Charles is into anything kinky._

He nearly choked on his drink. With a quick swipe of the back of his hand, he wiped the liquid off his lips. “I, ah, sorry,” he winced. This flirting was a lost cause, anyways, since Maria had her eye on the bartender. “Will you excuse me? Thank you.”

Drink in hand, he sauntered over to the table where you were sitting lost in thought. Charles waited for you to notice him, but apparently your daydream was just too good to abandon.

So he cleared his throat and asked, “You want to know if I’m into anything kinky?”

Your eyes widened in fear. “Ch-Charles,” you gaped. “Oh, my god. Oh, my god, you heard my thoughts.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up into a sly smirk. “Well, you do remember I’m a telepath, right, love? Kinda comes with the job description. And you… are having some very naughty thoughts this evening.”

You weren’t sure if he was amused by the fact he turned you on or if he was irritated. All you knew was, your hormone-addled brain was very aroused by the way he said ‘naughty’. You bit the inside of your lip to keep from moaning. “I’m -I’m sorry,” you choked out. His blue eyes glinted as he took a step closer.

“Oh, don’t be,” he assured, looking you up and down. “I was quite enjoying it.”

He had to be teasing you. There was no way that Charles was into you, too. Not with all the flirting he did with other people. He hardly looked your way, and now you were supposed to believe he wanted to jump into bed with you?

“Charles, I don’t… if you don’t….”

His brow furrowed. “Of course I do. You honestly think I wouldn’t jump at the chance to touch you or kiss you? The only reason I haven’t thus far is because I always assumed you didn’t see me that way.”

“Well now you know,” you countered, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I do. Why don’t we go home for the night?” he suggested. “I think this conversation is better suited away from innocent bystanders.”

You nodded and slid out of your chair. He offered you his arm and escorted you out onto the sidewalk. Hailing a cab proved to be easy, and once Charles gave the address to the driver, he focused his complete attention on you. His arm slid around your waist and pulled you closer to him. The heat radiating from his body was enough to burn the chill of the night away.

“When we get home, I’m going to explore every inch of you” he promised softly. “There isn’t going to be one cell in your body that won’t be marked by me.”

Your jaw went slack. It was official, he was going to kill you with just his voice. If it weren’t for the driver less than two feet away, you were certain the two of you would be fucking already. The poor dude probably didn’t sign up for this, but how could you resist Charles? “Oh, god,” you breathed, your eyes fluttering shut.

His breath fanned your neck as he chuckled. “No, just Charles, but I’ll answer to anything you want, love.”

Right now, you really hated the pair of jeans you were wearing. Hell, you hated any layer of clothing that prevented you from intimately touching him. At this rate, you weren’t even going to make it to the driveway of the house before you came undone. But if you were going down, you were taking him with you. “Anything, huh?” you drawled. You trailed a hand up the inside of his thigh, coming to a rest a mere inch away from his hardening cock. “I’ll keep that in mind, _professor_.”

Charles’ reaction was worth it. His eyes flashed with something predatory. “Say it again,” he demanded quietly.

“Yes, professor,” you replied with a smug smile.

You barely got the last syllable out before his mouth attached to your neck. You had expected a gentle bite, yet the way he pinched your skin with his teeth was anything but gentle. A rush of endorphins took away the sting of the bite, leaving a tingle behind. Charles pulled away, examining the already-bruising skin. “Lovely,” he declared. 

The moment the cab stopped, Charles and you practically broke the door down with your exit. Charles threw down a wad of bills -who cared if he paid almost double what was necessary?- and almost sprinted inside. Upon the door clicking shut, he began to remove his jacket. You followed his lead, removing things like your shoes as the two of you made your way deeper into the house. His mouth was on yours as he pinned you to a wall. Your lips parted as he ran his tongue along yours.

“Bedroom,” you reminded him as you pulled away to breathe. He nodded, a strand of hair sticking to his forehead.

By the time the two of you actually reach the bedroom, there was a trail of clothes in your wake like a sexual gingerbread trail. The thought almost made you laugh out loud, but your amusement quickly dissipated when you saw him in just his boxers. You threw your arms around his neck and kiss him hard, dragging your teeth along his bottom lip. His hands grabbed your hips and he ground himself against you. A whimper left your throat at the delicious friction the action gave you.

His head dropped to your neck as he gave you a matching bruise on the other side of your throat. You clung to him in order to stay upright. Honestly, you could probably come from just him biting your neck.

“Sit on the bed, love,” he ordered, cupping your face. You reluctantly took a step away and situated yourself on his bed. He followed you a second afterwards, but instead of joining you on the bed, he paused in front of you. Charles knelt on the floor and slowly peeled your legs open. Certainly, even in the forgiving blanket of night, he can tell you’re beyond simply turned on. “Is this all because of me?” You tried to keep your breathing as even as possible.

“Don’t get cocky, professor,” you retorted. 

His eyes flickered up to meet yours. “Wouldn’t dream of it, love,” he answered sardonically. Before you could formulate a reply, his mouth was on you.

He pressed you closer to him, burying his face in you. His tongue swirled around your clit before he took it into his mouth and sucked on it hard. Instinctively, you reached for his hair, but you managed to stop yourself from pulling it. Instead, you raked your fingers through his hair as he moved his mouth lower. A low whine escaped your throat as he sucked at your folds. The slight scrape of his teeth against sensitive skin nearly drove you crazy. Another cry escaped you when Charles’ nose bumped against your clit. You could feel your own arousal dripping down your leg a bit. If Charles didn’t stop, you were going to explode.

“Shh, shh, shh, darling,” he murmured, nuzzling your thigh. “You must be quiet, you don’t want someone to hear us.”

Of course, his words only made you want to be louder. After all, who cared about other people when the man of your dreams was in front of you? Still, the more logical part of your brain decided being quiet was beneficial. So you nodded your agreement, looking into his blue eyes.

Charles was panting when he finally managed to pull away. His lips were slick and you couldn’t help watch as his tongue darted out to clean them. 

“I need you.”

He finally joined you in the bed. You spread your legs apart to accommodate him, nearly giddy with the fact that he was all yours. His cock twitched against the inside of your thigh and left evidence of his arousal on your skin. Holding back a desperate sob, you wiggled, trying to get him inside you already. Thankfully, he picked up on your hint.

“You taste divine,” he murmured in your ear hotly. “But I bet you feel even better.”

“Why don’t you find out?” you countered. 

His head dropped to your shoulder and he rolled his hips. You let out a shaky breath, clinging to him like your life depended on it. Charles entwined your fingers with yours, adding a layer of intimacy to his actions. You hooked your leg over his hip and suddenly he was fully seated inside you. The sensation of being completely filled with him was almost overwhelming. It was better than any of your fantasies could imagine. Your head tilted back as you whimpered.

“You doing okay?” he questioned. 

You nodded. “Yeah. Just… move,” you begged, shifting beneath him restlessly. He gladly obliged your request. With a grunt of exertion, he began a slow, steady pace. You clenched around him tightly each time he thrust back into you. The head of his cock brushed against a certain spot that made you gasp. 

Charles reached down with his free hand to rub your clit. He began lightly at first, but soon the pad of his thumb pressed harsh circles. Although he looked pretty wrecked himself, Charles was a gentleman through and through. He wasn’t about to let himself go before you did. “Come for me, darling,” he said in a hushed tone. That command was enough to send you over the edge. White sparks danced behind your eyelids as you spasmed around him. The entire time, his pace was consistent. His cock sliding in and out of you was heavenly, you simply couldn’t get enough of it.

In order to keep himself balanced, his hand moved to your waist. You hardly minded, your entire existence consisted of the joining of your bodies so any touch was welcomed. His breathing became erratic after a minute. In the darkness, you saw his face twist in pleasure.

“Charles,” you said breathlessly. You weren’t sure if you wanted his attention or if you simply wanted to hear his name, but whatever the reason, you saying his name made him hunch over you, stopping all movements save for breathing.

“Fuck,” he hissed. Hearing him say a profanity was rare, so under the circumstances, it was especially sexy. His grip on your waist tightened. You wouldn’t be surprised if there was a bruise forming by the end of the hour. Charles bit your shoulder to muffle his moans as he came. The pain it caused was almost enough to make you come another time, but you managed to keep a grip on yourself. You let out a small cry as he collapsed on you. It wasn’t uncomfortable; actually, the weight of his body on yours was nice.

It was a few minutes before both of you had recovered enough to even consider moving an inch. When your breathing was back to normal, it was Charles who moved first. He pulled back, his eyes drinking in the sight of you.

“Oh, god, sorry, love,” he winced. “Do those hurt? I didn’t mean to bite that hard. Why don’t I get a towel?”

A towel sounded pretty nice about now. Especially since there was an assortment of fluids drying on your thighs that would be uncomfortable soon. You couldn’t bring yourself to move until he returned with the towel he promised. With some effort, you sat up and tried to make yourself look somewhat presentable.

“Thank you, Charles,” you said softly. He smiled and pressed a kiss to your temple before walking to the other side of the bed where his boxers were.

You didn’t want to ruin what was a perfect night. For all intents and purposes, you weren’t supposed to confess your feelings after having sex. Being sexually attracted to him was one thing, but it went beyond that. And he needed to know that this was more than an impulse, more than a whim.

“Charles,” you blurted out as you sat up, “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

He turned around, fixing his boxers into place. “I understand.”

You weren’t entirely sure he did. God, you were probably going to ruin one of the best relationships you had ever had with a person, but hiding your feelings was never exactly your strong suit. “No, I mean… Charles, I love you. So much. Possibly too much.”

There was a few seconds of silence before he started to chuckle. “My love, you’re worrying over nothing. I feel the same way.”

“I -Oh.”

He laughed again, louder this time. “You’re ridiculous,” he said fondly, kissing your cheek. “I’m going to go fix the mess we left behind, and then I’ll be back, I promise.”

It felt as if a weight had been lifted off you.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, I’m not done with you.”

You sat up a little straighter in bed as you watched him leave. A smile slowly spread across your face as you thought about the implications of what he said. Tonight was far from over and you couldn’t be happier about it.


End file.
